


Don’t You Wanna Stay

by Sansaismyhomie



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 18:25:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18393893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sansaismyhomie/pseuds/Sansaismyhomie
Summary: This is for @incorrectjonsansa on tumbler Week of Jonsa, Day 1This was inspired by Don’t You Wanna Stay by Jason AldeanAfter the wars are won and the dust settles Jon must make a decision to either go South with Daenerys or stay in the North. Will Sansa be able to open her heart again or will she watch her chance at happiness ride away.





	Don’t You Wanna Stay

**Author's Note:**

> This work is also on Tumbler.

“Lady Stark, just the person I was looking for” Daenerys had that sickeningly sweet voice that she thought made everyone around her do what she said, when really it was because they were to afraid to disagree.

 

“You Grace. What can I do for you?” Sansa tried to match Daenerys tone but it was hard to achieve such blatant fakery.

 

“Will you walk with me?”

 

Sansa could not come up with an excuse fast enough, so she followed Daenerys through the hallways and into the cold afternoon air. Sansa knew that winter was not over but it was days like these that made the dark bone chilling snowy days of winter bearable; it was still cold but the sun succeeded in the struggled to make its way past the all consuming coverage of the snow clouds. It was a perfect day for a walk outside, Sansa just wished it was not with Daenerys.

 

“Jon probably has not informed you, but I offered a position in my court, should he choose to come South with me.”

 

Sansa had nothing to say to yet another one of Daenerys’ verbal jabs about her and Jon’s strenuous relationship. She was right of course Jon had not told her anything about the possibility of going South when Daenerys’ party left, but Sansa refused to give her the satisfaction of knowing she was right so instead Sansa said nothing and continued to walk beside her in silence. Sansa knew she did not have to speak to find out more about this proposal, Daenerys’ narcissism would get the best of her eventually.

 

“We were talking in my room late last night. He seemed intrigued by the prospect of going South, starting a new life. He desperately wants to learn more about being a Targaryen and I think the best place to do that is on Dragonstone and with Arya and Bran going off on their own soon, there isn’t anything keeping him here.”

 

Sansa rolled her eyes at yet another not so subtle comment, “Jon’s home has always been the North, I don’t think he will be so keen to abandon it.”

 

“You’re right, he does not want to abandon it... or you” Sansa looked at her for the first time shocked by her confession “he feels responsible for you. I think it has become quit the burden, not being able to move on in life because he feels he owes your father a debt. He loves me and I do believe he wants to go South but he won’t if he feels it would harm you in some way, I just ask that you think about all he has done for you, your family, the North... are you willing to keep him from true happiness? Think about it. This was a lovely walk, very productive.”

 

And with that Daenerys was gone, closely followed by her hand maiden, she retreated back into the warm of Winterfell, leaving Sansa to be consumed by the cold and all she said. Sansa slowly walked around the courtyard, which was finally empty of training and war preparations. As she walked the light faded, behind the clouds or the horizon she could not tell.

 

Sansa’s thoughts returned to Jon and everything Daenerys had said. Daenerys was correct that he had done a lot for Sansa, but Sansa was no longer the scared little kitchen mouse who was dependent on those stronger and more powerful than her; she had saved Jon just as many times as he had saved her. Sansa never thought Jon would want to leave the North, but she had been wrong about him before; she never expected him to bend the knee or sleep with Daenerys but he had done both of those.

 

She walked up the steps to the battlement, with each step the weight on her shoulders grew. Sansa looked over the endless white landscape, this was her home but it did not have to be Jon’s; she decided that she would not influence his decision, if he wanted to stay he would and if he left... well that would be his choice. Her decision did not lighten the weight on her soul; she did not like leaving the future in other peoples hands, not even Jon’s.

 

Arya walked up to her, “I guess you heard about Jon going South.”

 

“I heard it was a possibility, yes.”

 

“Well what are you going to do about it?”

 

Sansa was surprised by the question, “I’m not going to do anything, it is up to Jon.”

 

“You have got to be joking, all you do is talk people into doing things they don't want to, but now your going to do nothing” Arya was flustered and clearly did not see how much her words hurt Sansa.

 

“I will not be held responsible for everyone’s unhappiness Arya” she could not keep the bitter frustration out of her snippy tone. Sansa knew that Arya had forgiven her for their tumultuous relationship as children and for all the blame Arya had put of her for their fathers death, but it still felt like she was constantly being held responsible for all the misfortune that has befallen the Stark name.

 

Sansa was fed up with this conversation so she walked back inside to do one of the many task that she was in charge of as Lady of Winterfell. As the day was ending Sansa told her maid to bring dinner to her room, she did not want to feast with everyone else tonight, or any night at all.

 

A week later Daenerys kissed Jon and rode through the gates of Winterfell, she was finally going South to sit on her ugly Iron Throne. Jon told her he had things to watch over in the North, but Sansa knew he is staying because he still has not made up his mind on who he is or where he wanted to go. Jon seemed lost ever since Bran told them about his parentage, he seemed neither happy nor sad about it, he just seemed lost.

 

Sansa sat in her study when she heard a light knock on her door a second later Brienne peaked around it and informed her Jon was there to talk to her. Jon walked into the room and Sansa knew something was wrong. She stood up, Jon walking toward her slowly, “Jon” she asked wondering what he was doing here.

 

“I’m sure you know I’ve been getting letters almost daily from Daenerys since she left, they’re about me going South.”

 

Sansa heart stopped, this was the moment that Jon would tell her what he wanted and she did not know if she was prepared, “And?”

 

“Well I thought I should talk to you about it, after all if I go South you would have a lot more responsibilities as Wardeness in the North.”

 

Sansa couldn’t speak or think, he was going to leave her, he was preparing her for the news that he was going South, “I don’t think the Lords will be particularly happy about you going South, but they will become accustom to it if you want to go.”

 

“What about you” the way he looked into her eyes sometimes confused her. He looked at her the way Cersei would look at Jamie, Oberyn looked at Ellaria, or Tyrion looked at Shae; but he would always turn away and she would remember the words Daenerys said to her about how he felt responsible for her. Did he love her the way she loved him or did he see her as a burden her father left behind? She would never know if she told him to stay so she followed her plan to let him choose for himself.

 

“Go or stay, I’ll support your decision” Sansa took her first full breath since he told her he was thinking of going South.

 

He looked disappointed in her response and she wondered, not for the first time, if she should tell him she wanted him to stay, but he turned around and left the room before she could consider changing her answer. From then on they lived completely separate from each other, they were polite in the company of others, courtesy is a ladies armor, but they were never alone together. Every once in a while she would catch him gazing at her but it was so fleeting that she had convinced herself that it was all in her head. It took him to weeks to finalize plans to leave the North and go to Kings Landing.

 

Sansa had been wracked with agony at the thought of him leaving the North, leaving her, she decided not to be apart of the crowed that would send him off. She could hear it however, the stomping of hooves and the rattling of saddles being put on. She sat in her cold unlit study and listened to the sounds of her heart getting ready to leave her. Like a flash her mind went through every longing look, lingering touch, or forehead kiss that they had shared; did he love her? Could she live with herself if she did not find out for sure?

 

Sansa rushed out of her room, leaving Brienne confused and calling for her, she ran down the hallway tripping over her voluminous skirt. Grabbing two fistfuls of her skirt she raised it just above her feet so she could run properly. Sansa smiled at herself as she ran down the hallway and out into the chill of the morning; this was why Arya always wore breaches, it was simply a hassle to run anywhere with a full petticoat. Hurrying down the stairs she could hear the commotion in the courtyard and pushed herself just that much more, she could not let them leave without her. Finally she burst into the yard and could see the men on horseback starting to leave, she searched their faces and found the one she was looking for; weaving through the field of men she let go of one side of her dress and reached for the reins of the horse in front of her, halting its progress.

 

“I want you to stay” she yelled over the commotion of men, as the horse came to a compleat stop.

 

Jon looked at the hand holding onto his reins and followed the arm to Sansa face. He was taken aback and looked at her curiously, he must no of heard her because he said nothing.

 

Now that he was focused on her she tried again, “I want you to want to stay here... with me.”

 

She said it and there was no going back, although she desperately wanted to as soon as his eyes grew wide, staring down at her with pity. She released her hold on the horse reins and took a step back. Her feet were planted where they were or she would run and let him leave while she had some dignity left. Sansa was breathing heavily, both from her run through the castle and from her confession, she looked down at her feet trying to settle her nerves when she heard a rustling coming from in front of her. Jon was sliding down off his horse, with a soft thud he landed on the snowy ground before her.

 

“You want me to stay?”

 

“I want you to do what makes you happy. I just... I just wish that it was I that made you happy... made you want to stay. When you came to me I told you the lords would not be happy if you left, but it was I who could not bare to see you go; I will manage if that is what you truly want but I had to tell you...”

 

She was cut off with a soft hand cupping her cheek “All I wanted was to hear you say you wished for me to stay. I love you Sansa and I could not live with myself if I forced you into another unhappy marriage.”

 

“You want to marry me” she said it so softly she hopped no one else around them could hear.

 

“Aye, do you wish to marry me?”

 

She answered him with a kiss, soft and sweet, she did not care if the whole courtyard was watching their first embrace, they would write songs about this kiss she was sure.

 

As they separated he looked into her eyes, “Take the horse back to the stable” he said loudly to whoever was around to listen “I won’t be leaving Winterfell.”


End file.
